A light in the Darkness
by Redfury16
Summary: Two best friends are having a sleep over when a storm occurs outside. They go and investigate, but things take a turn for the worst. I don't own any of the rise of the guardians characters or the movie, except for Masha and Stephanie. Jack/Masha Pitch/Stephanie
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me a day to write this chapter guys, but when I came up with the story it was about 10:50 P.M and I was tired, plus I had orientation the next day for my new school for that I had to get up at 5:30 A.M and be at the school by 7:00 A.M. Then there was a problem with the schedule for me and after about three hours of that I finally got home and had food. THANK GOD, I was starving the whole time! DX I only did that random crap for last night because I forgot you had to have a chapter ready when you created it.**

Stephanie was getting the popcorn ready while Masha chose a movie for them to watch.

"Did you pick one yet!?" Stephanie asked her when I walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Yep. I chose Finding Nemo or your choice which is Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Masha said.

"Well then let's do rock, paper, scissors." Stephanie said.

"Ok." Masha said.

They said at the same time. "Rock, paper, sciss.."

*Flash*

*CRASH!*

"What the hell was that!?" Masha asked.

Stephanie looked out the window and it looked like a huge storm was appearing, but then there was a flash of white and then snow fell.

"I don't know, but I am going to check it out." Stephanie said as she got her jacket on over her pajamas.

"Wait for me!" Masha yelled after her while she got her jacket on.

Five Minutes Later

Stephanie and Masha where walking through town when they heard laughing coming from around the corner. They walked closer to it and realized that it was a bunch of kids playing in the snow. For some reason the storm was gone now and it was just snowing.

"Why are you kids outside in the middle of the night?" Stephanie asked them.

One of the kids stopped and stared at them. Then he stared at something and back at them.

"Well. Why are you out so la.." Stephanie was cut off by a snowball hitting the back of her head. She whipped around and saw a kid about her age laughing at her. "What was that for?" She asked him.

He stopped and stared at her like she had three heads.

"Wait, you can see me?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Asked Masha.

"Well Sheila normally teenagers don't see us at all." Said someone from behind them.

They both turned around and came face to face with a giant Bunny.

"What the hell!" Stephanie screamed.

They took a step back, but ran into something big and round. They turned around and saw a big man in a red coat and mostly looked like Santa clothes. They both jumped back, but were stopped by a fairy looking lady.

"Don't be afraid we aren't here to hurt you." She said.

"What are you?" Masha asked.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said.

"I'm the Easter Bunny." The bunny said.

"I'm the Tooth fairy." The lady told them.

"I'm Santa and this here is Sandman." Santa said.

The girls looked down below and noticed a man made out of sand waving at them. They waved back.

"This is soooo cool. I mean you can see them!" Said the kid from before. "I almost forgot, my name is Jamie and these are my friends."

"Hi." The girls said in unison. That's when a snowball was thrown into the group and hit Santa. The group turned and looked and the twin boys pointed at the elf.

"He did."

"HAHAHAHA! You are all on naughty list!" Santa yelled and before the girls knew it a new snowball fight broke out. "Bunny heads up!" A snowball hit bunny in the face.

The girls couldn't help it when the fight began. The both love snowball fights and so they joined in on the fun.

Unknown to everyone there was a certain person that was beginning to wake up and he was going to be pissed.

**Please review I would love your opinions on what to do or on what to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry guys for taking forever to update the next chapter, but school just started and I am on the gold team and playing basketball afterwards. ****I HAVE NOT LEFT THIS STORY.**** As soon as I get the chance and time I will update it.**

** Don't forget all you Loki fans out there, The Thor 2 movie is coming out soon! I am going the first night it comes out and I hope to see other Loki lovers there too. 3 Again I am sorry for not updating sooner, but school, sports, and time is a pain in the ass. I would love for people to review and give me their opions or ideas and hopefully it will help me make the next chapter quicker.**


End file.
